


Для внуков

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек не очень хорош в обнимашках, но, определенно, не по его вине диван Стайлза пытается их съесть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для внуков

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [For the grandchildren](http://archiveofourown.org/works/748913) by [verity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity)
> 
>  
> 
> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205126405.htm)

— Мне здесь неудобно, — проворчал Дерек.

Они сидели на диване у Стайлза в гостиной. Дерек никогда не заходил сюда раньше, хотя в комнате Стайлза бывал много раз. Гостиная не отличалась размерами, но окружала уютом. Возле телевизора удачным полукругом располагались кресло шерифа с откидывающейся спинкой, захламленный кофейный столик и диван, прогнувшийся посередине под Дереком настолько, что он боялся застрять в нем навсегда. Голова Дерека лежала на коленях Стайлза, а все остальные части тела медленно и верно засасывал водоворот дивана.

Стайлз запустил по Нетфликс «Зомби по имени Шон». Фильм на минуту перестал загружаться, но ни один из них не обратил на это никакого внимания.

— Чувак, это ведь совсем не трудно, если мы просто посмотрим кино, — сказал Стайлз. — Люди так делают. Люди, оборотни и вообще все чуваки. Обычное дело.

— Диван пахнет Скоттом, — фыркнул Дерек.

— Не бурчи, — Стайлз вытянул руку и ткнул Дерека в ребро, позволив зияющей пасти дивана поглотить их в себя еще больше.

Дерек повертел головой на коленях у Стайлза, прижимаясь щекой к ширинке его джинсов.

— Твой отец вернется домой и застанет нас в таком положении.

— Папа видел нас и в более смущающих ситуациях, он переживет, — улыбнулся Стайлз.

Дерек навсегда запомнил тот инцидент.

— А мы умрем на твоем кровожадном диване, — вздохнул он, вынырнув из воспоминаний.

— Я спасу тебя, — зловеще проговорил Стайлз, не делая попытки вытащить Дерека из пасти дивана.

***

Всё началось с месяцев секса на адреналине. Стайлз тогда стал официально, слава богу, совершеннолетним, о чем он настойчиво не забывал напоминать, как будто Дереку стало бы от этого легче. Потом шериф застукал их на парковке. И внезапно обнаружилось, что они встречаются.

— Давай, это успокоит папу, — сидя на капоте камаро, проговорил Стайлз после того, как под влиянием сдвинутых бровей и сурового предупреждения, застегнул штаны и привел себя в порядок. — Мы можем пойти в боулинг или еще куда-нибудь. Просто чтобы он успокоился и перестал шутить о том, как тебя арестует.

— Не думаю, что он шутил, — медленно произнес Дерек. — И я ненавижу боулинг.

***

Они сходили в боулинг, перекусили в закусочной около квартиры Дерека, забили мячики во все восемнадцать лунок на площадке для игры в гольф. Последний учебный год Стайлза подходил к концу, занятия почти закончились, и на горизонте не маячили никакие монстры. Все шло так… легко. Проводить время вместе оказалось совершенно не в тягость.

Хотя было немного странно каждый вечер провожать его до дома, целуя на прощание. Они и раньше много целовались, но в основном быстро, страстно и до синяков, а не мягко, поддразнивая друг друга. Дерек не знал, как мягко обращаться со Стайлзом. Ведь отношения между ними всегда были напряженными.

***

— Я не думаю, что мы тут погибнем, — не выдержал Стайлз и все-таки подтянул Дерека к себе.

— Больше всего в тебе мне нравится твой оптимизм, — фыркнул Дерек, удобнее устраиваясь на чужих коленях. Диванные подушки, лежащие вокруг них, не выглядели надежным спасением от голодной утробы.

— Это почти даже мило, — произнес Стайлз и, моргнув, тепло посмотрел на Дерека. 

Дерек вытянул руку и обхватил шею Стайлза, привлекая его — и снова погружая их глубже в диван — для поцелуя.

— Мне вас сфотографировать? — неожиданно раздался голос шерифа. — В смысле, для внуков.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — пропыхтел Стайлз, выворачиваясь из безжалостной хватки дивана.


End file.
